The Sharpest Lives are The Deadliest to Lead
by anonononom
Summary: Everythig Molly Martin knows is hanging by a thread. Caught in the middle of two very dangerous sides, she must now choose. Who will it be? Her father, or the man who has taken everything from her? No matter what she chooses someone will die, but who?
1. 1 Don't go Story Trailer on youtube!

Molly sat silently in her room reading. The rocking chair she was sitting in was probably the only chair her father had successfully made. She smiled a little thinking of the silly frustrations chair building gives him. She didn't blame him though. It had given him something to let his energy out on. Since her mom died the whole family had all needed something to distract them, though the war wasn't helping.

Her thinking was interrupted as the yells from her older brother and father became louder. She and Gabriel were only a few minutes apart. They were the only twins in town though they didn't share much in appearances. They both had blond hair from their mother but Gabriel had also been given her warm brown eyes as well. Molly on the other hand had received her fathers light blue eyes. She and Gabriel were almost the same on the inside though he usually used violence with ought thinking, one of the only things he had inherited from their father. Molly had always thought about her actions before she did anything rash but it wasn't like she had run into anything drastic unlike her father. He had been in battle for so long that the lives he would affect never ran through his head anymore, it was like killing was an instinct. Molly never really understood, but that was the same insane impulse that Gabriel wanted to get from the war as well.

She could hear the creaking of the stairs and as expected, someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Molly, may I come in?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure," She answered.

Almost before he received an answer he came in and grunted in anger while slamming his body onto her bed.

"You know if you wanted to take a nap you could go to your room next door,"Molly told him jokingly

"Yes but if I did, who would I complain to?" He looked at her and smiled.

She gave out a small chuckle, "So what has father done to upset you now?"

"Absolutely nothing," He smiled at the look of curiosity on her face.

"Then what are you here for?"

"What? A brother can't come into his little sisters room to tell her that she has to go watch the younger ones while he is signing up for war?"

"Really? Father agreed?"

"Yes! Can you believe it?" He smiled thrilled. Molly's facial expression had gone from curious to worried.

"What's wrong Molly?" Gabriel's smile had suddenly vanished.

"I'm just. . .worried. Please Gabriel, don't go. Why do you want to go to war any way?" Molly asked loudly rising from the rocking chair.

Gabriel jumped from the bed and gave Molly a hug, "Molly I won't be gone for long. I promise. I have to protect my country. But I will come home, you can count on that, and when I do I'll rub in a big fat I told you so."

They let go and Molly laughed. The rest of the day while Gabriel, Molly's father, and Thomas packed for the journey, Molly cooked dinner and played games outside with the rest of our siblings. She and Gabriel had always believed you were never too old to play games, but now Molly feared that one day a player would be missing.


	2. 2 The man and The temple

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story! If I could, I would give you the biggest hug EVER!

Song For This Chapter: On My Own By:Three Days Grace

**Boston Harbor**

The ocean rocked the boat to and fro and filled the new Colonel's with the smell of salty water. He nearly gagged and prayed that his sea sickness wouldn't take over. He gripped the side of the boat and tried to cough out the stench. Two months at sea was too much for him but he never complained. He thought it would show a source of weakness and that was the last thing he wanted people to see. Never again would he lose, he had promised that, never again. He wondered why he couldn't have seen the lies that had been looking him in the face before it got out of hand. Had love blinded him that much? He could only assume. Even if it never had been real to her, that was the only thing it had been to him. He thought about her everyday and it felt as if her piercing brown eyes followed him everywhere, but it was no longer a warm glaze. It was a memory of cold bitterness and her screams were the only voice he had heard in in many years.

He found it ironic, that her murderer was the one that missed her the most. He never accepted that he was missing her though, he told himself that he was happy that she was gone and in a way he was. No one would dare lie to him again. He had killed the two himself even though he had invaded their home with a small army of men. He could still feel everything he had that day betrayal, shock, anger, and finally. . . hatred. He sneered at the thought and made his way to the Captains study. The ships small corridors always confused him and it took him more that twenty minutes to find the small office. He knocked once and after been given permission, he entered the room.

Maps cluttered the desk and sitting in an old creaking chair was a strong boned man with scruffy white beard. The Colonel coughed to grab the man's attention and the Captain looked up from the scrolls and looked up at him with a scowl. The Colonel simply sneered at the man, knowing the Captain was expecting an apology for ruining his train of thought. The Captain realized he was going to receive no apology and grunted. He straightened his back and and saluted the Colonel who did the same.

"So I'll assume you are the infamous Tavington?" The Captain almost taunted.

"**Colonel** Tavington," He corrected.

The Captain smirked at his arrogance. He wore the title like a medal and held himself like a temple.

"Well. . .what is it that you want?" The Captain asked wanting nothing more than the man to leave.

"How much longer shall I have to wait until we arrive in Boston?" Colonel Tavington asked becoming impatient.

"In an hours time thankfully," The Captain said through gritted teeth.

The Colonel left swiftly with ought as much as a "thank you". He wondered through the endless halls searching for his own room until he found. He charged in and slammed the oak door shut. A small cot was in the corner and he sat on it laid his head in his hands. He reminded himself that it was only a few hours until he was off this bloody boat and back on solid land. He took out the ponytail hold his dark brown hair back and let it fall to the floor. His hair fell to his shoulders and he laid down on the cot.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep until he heard knocking on his door. He grumbled angrily and charged to the door then swinging it open. He was face to face with Captain Wilkins. When Wilkins saw the anger flash in the Colonel's face, his face flushed to a pale white. The Colonel smirked and straitened. Wilkins already had his uniform on and his light brown hair was pushed into his helmet.

"Well what is it Wilkins?" The Colonel asked.

"We have arrived in Boston sir," Wilkins told him.

The Colonel grabbed his uniform and hastily put it on then followed Wilkins to the top of the ship. The Colonel had long ago figured out why each and every one of the men here today had been placed into the Green Dragoons. Colonel Tavington was ruthless, even he knew that. But Wilkins was a sight to see. He was nothing with ought someone to take the blame for him and he did whatever he was told so that no one would think badly of him. Tavington disliked both qualities of the man, but at the same time he wanted every man in the Green Dragoons to be just like him. Wilkins followed all of Tavington's orders and had never argued with them.

Colonel Tavington and Wilkins walked down the board walk in silence as the hot afternoon sun beamed on their backs making them sweat.

"Well I'll be damned!" A voice cried from behind the two, "It's the very man who started the war and he didn't even say hello!"


End file.
